The present invention relates to photolithographic processes, and more specifically, to photolithographic process used to form boundary layers in integrated circuit devices.
Photolithographic processes are often used to fabricate a variety of integrated circuit devices. In fabricating integrated circuit devices, photolithographic masks are used to define features in the devices. Electromagnetic frequency models may be used to simulate optical and physical interactions in the fabrication process. In photolithographic processes that use a high angle of incidence of light onto a mask, completely modeling the process may consume considerable computational resources.
Anti-boundary layers or rim shifters are features that may be formed in a photomask device that improve the effectiveness of the photolithographic process. The inclusion of anti-boundary layers in a photomask device design allows the use of thin mask approximation models that consume less computational resources than other model methods. Thus, a method for forming anti-boundary layers on photomasks using a photolithographic process is desired.